


Independence Night

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat with Jack leads Natalya to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 186

"You heard from our mutual friend recently?" Jack Wade asked, out of the blue, at the Fourth of July barbecue.

"Not since Christmas," Natalya said.

"I'm sure he would have contacted you if he could."

"I know," she said, though she doubted it. 

"He's probably been on a mission."

Natalya nodded, and leaned back to watch as the fireworks burst overhead, as brief and dazzling as their affair had been.

She hoped James was safe, though in his line of work, she knew how unlikely that was. But she was surprised to realize she hadn't thought of him in months.


End file.
